


As Blue As A Summer´s Sky

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Reader Insert, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Eliza´s the belle of the ball, you think as you stare at her from the other side of the room.





	As Blue As A Summer´s Sky

Eliza looked wonderful tonight, you thought. She looked breathtaking, sitting in between her sisters Angelica and Peggy, who were busy talking to two men. Eliza was just staring at the mass of people on the dancefloor.  
From across the room you stared at her, hoping she would see you and walk over to you. Your younger sister saw you staring at the second Schuyler sister.  
‘Are you obsessed with her or something?’ She whined. ‘Really, I didn’t go with you to this ball to look at you staring at her like some lovesick puppy all night.’  
You ignored her, sipping from your drink. Just then you noticed your best friend, Alexander Hamilton, in the crowd, talking to John Laurens. He saw you sitting there and immediately ran over to you, leaving a surprised John behind.  
‘Y/N, you’re here!’ Alexander said, kissing your and your sister’s hands. ‘It’s been too long.’  
’Indeed.’ You agreed. ‘Tell me, Alex, how’s the revolution going?’’  
’Wonderful.’ Alex joked and fumbled with his coat.  
’My courter couldn’t come tonight.’ Your sister babbled. ‘So I’m stuck with Y/N looking at Eliza with hearts in her eyes.’  
’Eliza? Eliza Schuyler?’ Alexander asked, immediately interested. ‘The younger sister of Angelica Schuyler?’  
’The one with the blue dress.’ Your sister laughed, pointing to Eliza who was now laughing with Peggy.   
’As blue as a summer sky.’ You whispered and blushed furiously when Alex and your sister looked at you. ‘Did I just say that out loud?’  
’Go talk to her.’ Alexander said, smiling softly. ‘Wait, if you need an excuse, say that you’re introducing her to me.’  
’You’re the best.’ You laughed and slipped your arm in Alexander’s and the two of you made your way across the room, over to the Schuyler sisters. Angelica was the first to notice the two of you. Alexander kissed her hand and immediately left with Angelica, talking about some stupid book.   
A little bit lost, you looked at Eliza who was staring at you, her cheeks a nice rose.  
’Well, I was going to introduce my friend Alexander Hamilton to you.’ You laughed. ‘But it appears your sister stole him.’  
Eliza laughed with you and patted on Angelica’s chair. ‘Sit down, Y/’N. It’s been too long since we’ve talked.’


End file.
